Zoella one shot
by katel1111
Summary: This one is for the guys but girls can read it to! You and Zoe have been Best friends since forever, what happens when her Youtube career goes off and she blows you off for shoes and another youtuber? will you two drift further apart or with something else happen?


Zoella One shot:

"Ok… I've been sitting here for an hour she obviously stood me up. My own best friend, who I have known forever, stood me up… great." You stand up, pissed that your best friend in the entire universe, Zoe Sugg, decided not to show up. "She's probably hanging out with all of her new YouTube friends." You think as you walk down the street and back to your flat. "Who needs someone as normal and mediocre as me when she has friends with a million subscribers and twitter followers." You look at the rose in your hand and smile sadly at it, "And to think that I was going to ask her out. She wouldn't have said yes anyway." The stem breaks off and falls to the pavement, leaving only the head of the rose which you stuff into your pocket. When you arrive at your flat you enter and pull out your phone and see 12 new text messages, 4 from Alfie and 9 from Joe… and one from Joey Graceffa? You didn't even know that guy that well, you were just with Zoe one time when she was going to meet him, and you didn't even know that you had his number. Shrugging you look at all of the texts and they all say the same thing. You type in Joe's number and wait for him to pick up. After the second ring you hear a frantic, "Hello?! (Y/N) is that you?"

"Yes it is in fact me. Are you alright?" You reply, nodding your head and walking further into your apartment, taking off your shoes and socks and setting them on the kitchen table.

"I will be if you tell me that Zoe is with you right now." Joe sounds calmer though still like that one time when you were staying at Zoe's because your parents were out of town and you guys hid his phone. He spent an hour frantically looking for it until Zoe began to feel bad and gave it back.

You sigh, "She was supposed to hang with me today but she never showed up."

Joe curses under his breath and your eyebrows furrow, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah," Joe sighs loudly, "Zoe is missing. No one has seen or heard from her since yesterday morning."

"Missing? As in she could have been kidnapped missing?" You ask, already walking out the door, forgetting your shoes completely.

"Yes, that kind of missing but we are really hoping it isn't that kind of missing."

"Who was the last person that talked to her?" You ask, making a mental list of all of the possible places she could be that maybe she just didn't tell anyone where she was going. Or maybe she… no, don't think like that. She is fine.

"I'm pretty sure you were."

"But I talked to her this morning." You inform him.

"Really? What did you guys talk about?"

"Well it was pretty short, she said that we haven't been spending enough time together and we needed to catch up and I said sure and then we set up a meeting at the park for today and I bought a rose and everything and waited there for an hour but she never showed up." Joe knows about your crush on his sister and was one that told you to ask her out.

"Go back to the park and wait and see if she comes. Maybe she was late."

"Right, got it." You hang up on him and run to where you two had agreed on meeting and began pacing. After about 15 minutes your phone buzzes with a new text message and you see it's from Zoe. You sigh with relief and send Joe a quick text telling him that you found her. You then look back at the text from Zoe, 'Hey (Y/N), sorry I couldn't make it today, I was really busy shopping for new shoes with Louise, rain check?'

You stare at the text for a really long time and get startled out of your spiraling spiral of despair by the reply Joe sends you, 'Where is she?'

Not really in a caring mood you reply, 'Call Louise.' Then you turn off your phone and walk home for the second time today. You take the rose head out of our pocket and look at it again as you cross the street and up your driveway, you chuck it on the other side of the room when you walk through your front door, never wanting to see another rose again in your life. How stupid you were to think that someone like Zoe wasn't going to find new and better people and how even stupider it was to think that she would ever be interested in going on a date with you. You walk up into your bedroom and lay down, staring at the ceiling fan rotate, always going to same direction, around, and around, and around. After a while the fan gets boring so you turn your phone back on to play some games. A whole bunch of texts from various people show up but you ignore them all and plug in your headphone before blaring Lindsey Stirling and The Piano Guys while playing some mind numbing Temple Run.

After beating your high score 76 times the playlist ends and you take your ear phones out, hungry. Halfway down the stairs you hear your doorbell start ringing over and over again. You continue on your way slowly until the noise gets to annoying and you groan before hurrying up to the door and opening it, "Did you really have to ring the doorbell eight million times I mean really. I cou…" Your words stop suddenly when you see the sniffling and tear stained Zoella standing in front of you.

She begins to sob and she falls into your arms, her tears and perfectly done makeup smearing all over your shirt. You wrap your arms around her and lead her over to the couch where you sit down with her on your lap, her still sobbing loudly into your shirt and you trying to comfort her while still being mad, let's just say that the latter isn't being played as well. After some of the tears have subsided she leans back out of your shirt to look at the damage and does a weird half laugh half sob when she sees the wreckage. You frown a little and set her next to you and then stand up to go search for a new shirt in the laundry room next to the kitchen. She follows you and watches as you pull off your shirt and put on the new one you found. You turn back to her and you see big fat tears roll down her cheeks and off of her chin. The ice in your eyes melts a little at this sight. No matter how mad at her, no matter how much you wanted to not care that she was crying and kick her out of your house, she was still your best friend and you were falling hard and fast for her.

You walk back to the couch and she sits on your lap again, snuggling into your chest with her legs curled underneath her. You play with her hair until all of the sniffles are gone and her cheeks are dry and void of any make up. You think she looks best this way without any makeup. Zoe is gorgeous inside and out and even though the make up just makes her look like a goddess without the makeup she just looks… 12 again when you two would play in her backyard on a sunny day and you would just play in the sprinklers all day long. Well really you would just splash her with the cold water as she tried to dodge it. You smile at the memories and wishes this moment could last forever but you both know that you have to get serious so she sits up with her determined look and sits in the chair across from you and says, "I've been a terrible friend." You nod and wait for her to continue, "I have been continually blowing you off and it is not cool. I made the plan with Louise minutes after I had talked to you and decided that shoe shopping was more important than catching up with my best friend, and for that I am sorry." You blink a few times and let all of this information sink in as she talks again, "You have been one of the most important people in my life since primary school and lately I have been making you feel like a second choice and that is not ok and I totally understand if you never want to speak to me again and you throw me out of your bedroom window…"

Not being able to hear her talk like that anymore you reach across the few feet of space and cover her mouth so she stops talking. "Zoe. Shut up." After saying that you uncover her mouth and do one of the craziest things in your life. You kiss her. She seems shocked, or disgusted, or both for a few moments but then surprises you by kissing back. You pull away after a few seconds and speak before she has a chance to, "Zoe, I would never not speak to you, it would be like not breathing. There would only be one reason that you would be in my bedroom and it wouldn't be to throw you out a window." You smile cheekily as she blushes a deep red. You chuckle and continue, "Yea, I was really hurt when you never showed up for our meeting. I had gotten you a rose and was going to attempt at being cute which would have actually just been awkward and ask you out and hoped you would have said yes. Then you went missing. What did you do? Turn off your phone and not think that people would be worried? I went outside and back to the park to wait, without shoes I might add because I was so worried. And then you tell me that you picked Louise and shoes over me. I was angry and threw the rose against the wall, the pieces are over there in the corner if you want to find something to salvage I guess. But no matter what you do, or say, or don't do or say, there is nothing that would make me love you any less."

You end your little speech and see that Zoe is crying again, "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry Zo. I didn't mean to make yo…"

Zoe mimics you and covers your mouth with her hand saying, "(Y/N), shut up." She then kisses you and this one lasts for a few minutes. She pulls away a little breathlessly and smiles at you before saying,

"I love you to."


End file.
